


Deep blue

by Alre_Snow



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>постканон, синие пряди, чужие жетоны, символы и время с ними расставаться</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep blue

_Синий. Бездонные холодные глубины моря, ядовито-бирюзовая фосфоресцирующая кровь чудовищ, призрачное голубоватое сияние дрифта. Синий. Цвет памяти._

Мако стоит перед зеркалом и кромсает свои волосы маникюрными ножницами. Ножницы маленькие, орудовать ими ужасно неудобно, и к тому же руки у нее немного дрожат — так что, когда за спиной раздаются шаги, она успевает отрезать всего одну синюю прядь.  
Райли замирает в дверях, глядя, как выкрашенные в синее волосы веером разлетаются по полу. Подсмотренные в дрифте воспоминания всплывают в голове сами собой.  
 _Мако четырнадцать, все девчонки в ее школе экспериментируют с внешностью, как только могут. Саму ее не тянет ни наряжаться не пойми во что, ни делать пирсинг и татуировки, ни красить волосы в дикие цвета — но однажды она приходит домой с челкой, выкрашенной в синий цвет. Она думает, что сэнсей не одобрит, и уже готова объяснять про символическое значение и все такое — но объяснять ничего не приходится. Сэнсей только взглядывает странно и, кажется, все понимает. Со временем вместо челки она принимается красить боковые пряди, но смысл остается прежним. Честь рода, обещание и память._  
Райли коротко кивает, подходит к Мако и осторожно вынимает ножницы из ее пальцев:  
— Давай помогу, тебе ведь неудобно.   
Мако пытается улыбнуться, но может только кивнуть в ответ.  
Волосы у нее густые и жесткие, так что отрезать вторую прядь получается не очень ровно. Райли честно пытается привести прическу в порядок, но добивается только равномерной кривизны. Маникюрные ножницы — однозначно не самый подходящий инструмент.  
— Ладно, — он со смехом бросает безнадежные попытки, — волосы не зубы, отрастут.  
Мако наконец-то улыбается.  
Райли не спрашивает, что это на нее вдруг нашло. Знает — скоро дождется ответа. И дожидается.  
— Он снился мне сегодня, — говорит Мако, аккуратно сметая отрезанные пряди в прозрачный пакет. — Сэнсей. Понимаешь… рано или поздно приходит время отпустить свои воспоминания. Мне кажется, оно наконец пришло.  
Теперь очередь Райли молчать. Он нащупывает свои армейские жетоны, до боли стискивает их в руке и медленно кивает.  
Неделя после закрытия Разлома. Время отпустить воспоминания.

Не сговариваясь, они выходят на пирс. Соленый ветер бьет в лицо, холодными порывами забирается под одежду.  
Выкрашенные в синее волосы разлетаются по ветру, опускаются в морские волны. Синий — обещание и память. Исполненное обещание.  
Время отпустить воспоминания.  
Райли стаскивает с шеи цепочку с жетонами, отцепляет один из них и привычно проводит пальцами по выгравированным буквам. Йенси Беккет, личный код, группа крови. Символы, впечатанные в память куда глубже, чем в металл.  
Он размахивается и зашвыривает жетон как можно дальше в море. В холодные бездонные глубины, откуда нет возврата.  
Мако берет его за руку, и прикосновение ее маленькой твердой ладони возвращает его в реальный мир. Райли переплетает свои пальцы с ее и чувствует, как у них обоих перестают наконец дрожать руки.  
Небо над шаттердомом — светлое и пронзительно-синее. Это цвет памяти и обещаний — по-прежнему. Но это и цвет будущего.


End file.
